Pressure switches used on oil and gas pipelines operate on a change of the fluid pressure flowing through the pipeline. These pressure switches often have manual reset mechanisms that are activated by a rod which passes through a cap assembly attached to the pressure switch itself. The rod is pushed in towards the reset switch located under the cap assembly to depress a button on the reset switch. Such mechanisms are described in Canadian patents 2,129,290 and 2,178,401. In operation, it is not uncommon that excessive force is used in depressing the rod on the cap assembly to activate the reset switch. This excessive force often physically breaks the reset switch mechanism.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a cover assembly for manually operating a reset switch that prevents excessive force from being applied to the reset switch.